


The way to man's heart is through his nemesis' basement

by XKurapikaX



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Flirting, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Power Couple, Slow Burn, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, hate/love, let's be honest; it's Tony & Stephen we're talking about, lots of misunderstanding, oblivious Stephen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XKurapikaX/pseuds/XKurapikaX
Summary: "So, you're telling me, Strange, that he kidnapped me because he thinks you're in love with me?"Okay, there are two reasons why it shouldn't have happened:One, Kaecilius was supposed to be dead.Two, he definitely wasn't in love with Stark.Right?





	1. Safety Call

Strange had never liked Stark - just to be clear. If someone else thought differently, it was their business. Truth to be told, he appreciated the man's intelligence, wicked sense of humour, and incredible courage. But his attitude, egocentrism, and disrespect (mainly shown to Strange, of course, he didn't really care how Stark treated others) were enough to eclipse all these admirable traits and make out of Stark one more douchebag to deal with. Why would someone think otherwise, remained a mistery to Strange.

Okay, he was willing to sacrifice his own life for the greater good etcetera, but so did Strange. Remember the time stone? Okay, he saw the future so he knew he wouldn't stay dead for long, but he would do the same if it resulted in permanent death. Not enough? Remember the Dormammu? Stark wasn't that special in this field, really.

Okay, he was a genius, the greatest inventor of his time, and although, calling him a leader of the Avengers would be too much, he was definitely the glue that bound them. Not at all a reason to think that Stephen (who wasn't even part of the team) would like him, let alone love.

However, it seemed like quite enough for some to get the idea that there's something going on between the two of them, which resulted in one of the oddest phone calls Strange had ever had the questionable pleasure to engage in. He was sitting in his bedroom in Sanctum, using his laptop (reading news from the medical world - old habit, difficult one to break) when his phone started beeping. He took a look at the display: Tony Stark. He played the thought of not answering for a moment, not very keen on the idea of stopping in the middle of an article before he picked up. Stark wouldn't call him just to chat, something important must have happened if he decided to risk waking him in the middle of the night. At least he hoped so.

"What is it, Stark?'' He asked, and put away his laptop. He didn't expect a long conversation, but his eyes felt tired from being exposed to the screen's dim light.

"Hello to you too, doc." Answered Tony, his voice sounding husky. "You mind meeting with an old friend? I'm currently in his basement and, not gonna lie, he's not the most hospitable host."

"I'm busy at the moment. If the fate of the universe isn't at stake, don't use my private number, please." His eyebrows knitted as he turned in his chair to face one of the windows in this room.

"I'm not joking, I need your help." Stark's tone wasn't so light anymore.

"What kind of help?" Stephen stood up, his one hand on the phone next to his ear, the other on his neck as he tilted his head to both sides, feeling tense muscles working. He could use some sleep instead of reading at such an hour. He wasn't getting any younger, after all.

"Saving my ass, I guess? I mean, I could do it myself, but it'd take hella more time."

"Saving from?"

"The guy that put me there says he knows you. You know any Kaecilius?"

Strange froze.

"That's impossible. He's gone." He said, his voice flat. He didn't know if he indented to convince himself or Stark. Probably neither.

"Not as gone as you think, apparently. Wanna ask him yourself?"

'It's a trap.' It was the first thought that came to Stephen when his brain was able to process information again. There was no way that Kaecilius could be back, no way in hell. How could he be? No logical answer popped into his head, not an idea, not a spark. There was something that felt like a cold finger touching his spine. Because really; leaving your prisoner with a cell phone? Or whatever Stark was using to contact him. Suspiciousness made him stiffen.

"He's with you?" He asked, warily. He didn't know if anyone else was listening to their talk.

"Not at the moment, he's hanging around somewhere." Stark seemed to realise Stephen's change in tone and hurried with an explanation. "He doesn't know I'm calling you, by the way. I'm still partly in my suit, FRIDAY's there."

"Mr. Stark's right." A sudden female voice piped up.

"Where are you? Is there anyone else? Someone working with Kaecilius?"

"I don't think so. This place is kinda empty. Doesn't look like the main base. Or the guy didn't have enough time to hire an interior decorator."

"Where are you?" When he left the room, cloak of levitation settled on his shoulders almost instinctively.

"FRIDAY will send you my location."

"Done, Mr Stark."

Strange had many questions, but he believed that the quickest way to get them answered was to ask Kaecilius himself. He could save some time this way, and get a direct explanation. If he was was back and kidnapping Avengers with whom Stephen was quite close (although, he would still scowl at whoever would imply this), it could mean that he wanted something from him. Revenge? Another attempt to bring Dormammu to Earth? He definitely hadn't come back to offer an olive branch.

"Don't do anything stupid, Stark. Don't provoke him." He warned, taking long steps through the hall leading to Wong's room.

"Only if he won't _provoke_ me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This piece was written in the middle of the night and wasn't beta-readed  
> If/When you find grammar/logical errors, don't hestitate to correct me in the comments!


	2. Rescue

No magical barrier, noted Strange as he and Wong appeared in front of an old factory in the middle of nowhere.

Like Kaecilius' wasn't even trying, letting them track Stark without an effort, choosing such a place to hold his hostage and, on top of that, not shielding it from their prying eyes. The man wasn't an idiot, Stephen was sure of that. Maybe a little delusional, but definitely not stupid. If he wanted them to come, he'd let himself be found. Strange didn't feel any better with that awareness.

''Wong.'' He called and moved forward, heading to the gate. He considered opening the portal and walking directly into the room Stark was in, but that would be too obvious. "You go after Stark, leave Kaecilius to me."

Wong hummed in response.

The building was huge. Endless corridors, stairways, and rooms. Thankfully, the guidelines were precise, so finding Stark shouldn't be a problem. Finding Kaecilius was a whole different story, though. The factory was in ruin, most doors locked with a padlock, vulgar graffiti on almost every wall. Bulbs didn't work, as expected, the only source of light came from Stephen's hands. After a few minutes, he and Wong split into two opposite directions.

He was listening intently, trying to catch any sound, hoping to see Kaecilius in every corner he passed. He didn't like playing cat and mouse. Especially when he didn't know which role was his.

"Kaecilius, reveal yourself!" He turned around, not expecting his presence, and expecting it at the same time. He raised his hands as if to produce the shield to protect himself from an incoming attack. Which didn't come.

The only answer was silence. How very telling.

Was it a trap? Maybe it wasn't about luring Strange into this place to kill him, but to lure him out of the sanctuary. But for what reason?

A sudden wave of anxiety washed over him, and he let his legs guide him to the opposite side of the building. Something was wrong, and he couldn't tell what. He needed to find Wong. His steps echoed in the empty hall, the stairs leading to the lowest floor creaked under his weight, and the door to the basement squeaked as he pressed the knob.

"Took you long enough."

Relief. Really, he would never expect to be relieved by the sight of Stark. Actually, it was the second time. The first was when he saw him again after the Avengers defeated Thanos and brought back to life half of the universe. Good, old times.

"Did you find him?" Asked Wong. He was kneeling next to Stark, helping him up. The upper part of the man's suit was destroyed, his nanotechnology should have been able to deal with the damage and reconstruct it, but (Strange guessed) magic was withholding this ability. Stephen eyed Stark up closely, but he didn't look injured, at least not seriously. After confirming that, he answered.

"No. He's not there. Can you walk?" The last part was directed at Stark. The man nodded.

"My suit's not working properly, can you fix it with your hocus-pocus?"

"I'll examine the spell in the sanctuary." He promised.

"Alright. Your friend's strong by the way."

"He's not my friend."

"So who is he? Some wizard turned witch and burned at the stake in your magical cult?''

"It's a long story." Uttered Strange absently. Think, think, think. He was back, what possibly could he want?

"Well, I don't care, the guy tried to kill me not so long ago. Tell me what's his deal."

"I don't know." He bitted out. Many thoughts were swirling around in his head, and he couldn't concentrate. Stark's rambling wasn't helping. "He's not supposed to be in this dimension." He muttered.

"He is and he attacked me without a reason. As far as I remember, I didn't piss off any crazy wizards. That's kinda your field if you're asking me."

"Let's get out of here and then talk."

Stark was standing on his own legs now, no longer grasping Wong for balance. His hand rose and almost patted Wong's shoulder, but looking at the man's face, Stark seemed to think better of it. He turned his head in Stephen's direction instead and opened his mouth.

"Wait, explain at least one thing."

Strange fought the urge to roll his eyes as he opened the portal. Yes, he also wanted to hear Stark's part of the story, but that could wait until they were in a more secure place. Without the risk of someone earsdropping.

"Why did he call me your boyfriend?"


	3. Long Night

"Like, he said he's not one to judge, but..." Continued Stark.

Boyfriends. He and Stark. He wanted to laugh hysterically. Because really? First Mister Doctor, now this? What was going on in Kaecelius' head? He was as mad as back in the day, good to know.

"He called you my what?"

"Boyfriend."

The sudden, deafening (and awkward, if you were asking Stephen) silence was cut by a burst of loud laughter. The supposed boyfriends looked at Wong in disbelief.

"You... And... Him..." He choked between waves of laughter. Strange wasn't amused, but Stark smiled dryly. "That's a good one." Wong patted Stark on the back, almost knocking him over. The man quickly straightened up, moved away from Wong, and met Stephen's gaze, clearly expecting some kind of answer.

Strange blinked. They weren't having that conversation here, no way. The portal he had created next to him was showing them the main hall of the Sanctum. No place like home, after all. Stark raised his eyebrows.

"Just-" He couldn't find words, still recovering from shock. "Just- Let's get out of here." He stepped into the portal and gestured for the two of them to do the same.

Stark joined him on the other side, followed by Wong. Then Stephen closed it and exhaled deeply. It was going to be a long night.

"You know, it didn't feel like a rescue. More like picking me up. The kidnapper wasn't even there." Commented Tony, looking around curiously. Strange still remembered his last visit there. Let's say, Stark wasn't the nicest guest he could think of.

"You're welcome." Stark rolled his eyes. When he looked down again, they were in a different place. This one was full showcases with some relicts, but overall looked very cosy. It was where Stephen hosted Thor when he came to the Sanctum. He motioned at Stark to sit in the smaller of the two armchairs in the middle of the room, while he took the opposite seat. Wong didn't bother to sit.

"Okay. So we're gonna finally gossip about this friend of yours?"

"Yes, we'll discuss what happened." He crossed his legs. "I'd like to hear your side of the story first. I'll fill in the blanks and answer your questions later."

Stark didn't seem to like the idea. 

"No, you're going to tell me about this guy and I'll tell you how he managed to go full bdsm on me."

Stephen arched an eyebrow.

"Don't be difficult, Stark. We need to know what happened before we presume things."

"I need to know who the guy is if I want to presume anything." Stark started tapping his foot impatiently.

Okay, he had a point. That didn't mean they were doing this his way.

"Just tell me how you ended up in that factory and I'll tell you what I know." He reasoned.

"Or the other way around. He's your buddy, but he went after me." He put one of his hands on the arc reactor. How dramatic. "I want to know why."

"We all want to know _why_." Strange said coolly. "Save us some time and..."

 "His name is Kaecilius."

Their heads flipped to the side at the sound of Wong's voice. He was standing next to one of the many glass showcases with his hands joined behind his back, looking at the artifact under the surface. He turned to them. His face was void of emotion as usual, but Strange could tell that he was tired. Their bickering and late hour took their tool. Stephen could relate.

"He's a Master of Mystic Arts like we are. He used to be one of us."

Stark nodded his head, his full attention on the man speaking.

"Wasn't hard to guess. But why did he come to the dark side?"

Stephen gestured at Wong to show him he'd continue. Stark's eyes flipped to him as he began explaining who Kaecilius was and what happened three years ago. It didn't take him long, Tony didn't need to know about everything. It would take even less if Stark wasn't interrupting him whenever he was interested in some aspect of his power or didn't understand the idea of other dimensions. When he finally finished, Stark told them how Kaecilius took him from the Avengers Tower.

"...And he kinda magicked the door out. Destroying the walls wouldn't work. So I called you. The end."

Strange was cupping his chin, his eyes fixed on the wall behind Tony's shoulder, as he let his thoughts wander. Stark's version shed some light on Kaecilius' motives. It wasn't very detailed but neither was his story. According to Stark's description of Kaecilius, the man didn't seem to change very much.

"It's obvious he wanted to attract your attention, but why use me?"

 "Exactly, why you?" Agreed Stephen. "I'm not particularly fond of you. No offense."

Stark smirked wryly.

"Kae-something seems to think otherwise."

"You seem surprisingly pleased at that thought, Stark."

"Amused." Corrected the man. "Because it worked, didn't it?"  

Strange narrowed his eyes. Clearly being serious was a difficult task for Stark.

"I don't find it amusing. Rather concerning."

"Share your worries with the class." Stark leaned back on the armchair. He glanced at Wong who hadn't moved from his place next to the showcase since they had begun talking.

"He kidnapped you because he wanted to show me that he can. That no one I care about is safe."

"So, you're telling me that he kidnapped me because he thinks you're in love with me?" He mocked, changing his current position to a more comfortable one, sitting with his legs further apart.

"I don't know what's going on in his head." Stephen was running out of patience.

"You seem pretty confident what his strategy is, though. Where do you think he got that idea?" Stark chuckled. "I mean, I'm a pretty good choice."

"You're one of the Avengers, Stark, and I'm associated with them. Don't flatter yourself."

"No need to get all defensive, doc. You'll hurt my feelings."

"I haven't seen him in three years." Emphasized Strange. There were more important things to discuss than Kaecilius' view on their relationship. "Perhaps you gave him that idea." He couldn't help but say. Okay, maybe he shouldn't have said that. He materialised a cup of tea in his hand and took a sip to hide his uneasiness.

"I didn't deny it." Shrugged Stark. All Stephen could do was to raise his eyebrows. Long night, indeed.


	4. Alike

With each passing hour, Stark was getting more annoying. Wong had already gone to sleep, leaving the two of them alone, claiming that Stephen should be the one to take care of the spell that withdrawn Iron Man's armour from reconstructing itself. It wasn't a complicated spell, but having Stark as a company was surely slowing down his work. He preferred quiet surroundings, no dealing with people, that's why he had chosen to be a neurosurgeon, not a normal doctor. It was easier when the patient was asleep and didn't ask distracting questions all the damn time.

After they discussed Kaecilius' motives and every possible outcome, he hoped to get rid of Stark and use some time alone to clear his thoughts. He didn't expect he would get stuck with him for three more hours (or was it an eternity?). They ended up in a library, browsing pages in order to find a quick solution. At least, Stephen was.

"If you shut up for a moment and let me work, it'd be marvelous."

Tony lifted his head, glancing briefly at the man on the other side of the table.

"Oh, you don't want me to shut up, be both know that. Kaecilius was right." Stark had his legs on the chair next to him and, although he wasn't really helpful, he had tried to look something up in the book he had in his hands.

"Right about?" Strange asked absently, flicking through the volume.

"You like me. And you know what? I like you too."

Stephen looked up from the book. His eyebrows rose. "Thank you?"

"I'm gonna tell you why." Added Stark when he realised he had the sorcerer's attention. He leaned over the desk that was separating them. "You like me because I'm kinda like you. But at the same time, you don't like me because I'm like you."

"You're very arrogant, has anyone ever told you that?" Strange sighed, turning the page, and looked away.

"Of course. But they've told you that too. Looking in the mirror isn't always fun, is it?" Stark smiled enigmatically.

"And you are my reflection?" He responded, shaking his head unconsciously. "You think highly of yourself."

"That's what I'm talking about! Gosh, you're like my spawn. Except the science versus magic thing. And you're more grumpy."

"Maybe I have a reason to be grumpy."

"Maybe I have a reason to annoy you."

During their first hour together, Stephen realised two things. One, Stark couldn't prosper knowing that he wasn't the centre of attention (yes, Strange was aware of Stark's egocentric tendencies, but not to _that_ extent). Two, the man couldn't endure more than five minutes without talking (not that surprising, hard not to notice, but Stephen hadn't paid much attention before). During the second hour, he learned that Stark was as curious about others as he was in love with himself. Which wasn't... bad. 

"You don't seem very worried about the fact that Kaecilius might be after you." Stark broke the silence that had fallen upon them after a few minutes.

"Neither do you. Which would be," Stephen gestured with his hand in the air. "Understandable, considering the circumstances."

"I save the world every Friday and get kidnapped every Saturday, believe me, it's nothing out of ordinary."

"If that's the case, perhaps it's time to change the job." He closed the book and opened the next.

Stark stared at him for a moment.

"You think I should retire?" He asked. "What about you, doc?"

"What about me?"

"When will you retire?"

"Never." Declared Stephen sternly. "I can't just retire, it's a lifetime responsibility."

"Yeah." Stark nodded his head, pressing his lips together, and leaned back on the chair. "Yeah, it is."

During the third hour, he became certain that he didn't like Stark's cynic heroism, although he could understand it. However, seeing Stark off, he could only think about the fact that his presence wasn't as irritating as he pretended it to be.

 


	5. Protector

The next few days were quite calm.

Stephen and Wong focused on making sure that the Sanctum was secure and well protected by every spell known to them (and, hopefully, unknown to Kaecilius). Finding him first was also a good idea, but even if they wanted to do so, they wouldn't know where to look. All they could do was wait and hope, to quote Alexandre Dumas. 

One morning, just the moment after the sun rose, when Strange was walking down the stairs, freshly from the bed, Wong approached him. Considering the early hour, he looked presentable. Stephen was pretty much a morning person but possibly no one could claim to be one if compared to Wong. The man probably never slept. 

"I noticed." He said instead of a greeting, eyeing him persistently. Stephen took the final steps and glanced at Wong before passing him. He hoped it was enough to suggest him to follow.

"Hmm?" He muttered, inattentively. He had been in the middle of choosing what he'd have for breakfast, trying to decide between cereals and sandwiches. Still half asleep before his morning coffee. Wong couldn't have chosen a worse timing to start a conversation.

Wong joined him as he headed to the sitting room. Stephen readjusted his dressing gown and was about to open the door to the said room when Wong's voice rang.

"The runes you had put on Stark." Ouch. That immediately woke him up.

He stopped in his tracks and turned to the other man, pulling the best-surprised face he could manage. 

"What are you talking about, Wong?" 

"I wasn't asleep until dawn. I saw him leaving." He continued, not batting an eyelid on his confused expression. Yeah, neurosurgeon, not an actor. "I thought I understood, because knowing where Stark is if Kaecilius happened to plan on taking him again was reasonable. But there were other runes I didn't understand at first, and I didn't feel the need to. But I checked although I'm not curious by nature."

Stephen wasn't nervous, really, the room just got warm in a matter of seconds.

"Protecting runes, huh?" Here it was, without beating about the bush.

He knew that at some point they would have that talk, but he didn't intend to make it head in the direction it was heading right now. He hoped Wong hadn't got a wrong idea. 

"It's nothing personal. You know how often Stark gets into trouble. And if Kaecilius hurt him, that would be on me." He answered truthfully. At least, he believed it to be the truth.

Wong didn't seem convinced. He crossed his arms over his chest, doubtful. 

"How thoughtful of you, Strange. Maybe Stark will make you a suit too." He remarked skeptically.

Stephen narrowed his eyes. "It's not like that. We're working together." He tilted his head. "In a way."

"You didn't put the runes on me and we work together way longer."

"You can do that yourself." Snorted Strange.

"I think that Stark can protect himself too."

"Oh, it's just for the time-pass." He huffed in annoyance. Why Wong couldn't drop it? "As soon as Kaecilius makes him move..."

"Then you'll insist that he has to keep them because he might be in danger." 

"As soon as Kaecilius disappears..."

"Then you'll find another excuse."

Okay, he didn't see that coming.

"I'm getting confused." He admitted, clearly taken aback. "Why do you think I would try to find an excuse to protect Stark? You're not implying..."

"No. But who knows what will change in a few weeks?"

Strange smiled wryly. "I can guarantee you that will not change."

"Mhm." Grumbled Wong. "I hope so. I wouldn't be able to stand the two of you in the same room for more than five minutes."

 "You won't have to," Stephen assured, and seeing Wong's expression (which was kinda normal-expressionless again) he decided that the storm had passed. 

He went to the sitting room and sat on the couch, materialising a cup of coffee in his hand. He had to admit, magic was handy. 

One of the things he liked best about his life as a Sorcerer Supreme was that he was his own boss. Wong was there to help, too, but no one would force him to do anything, he could do his thing undisturbed. Of course, acting without supervision had its perks as well as it's negatives, but Strange didn't shy away from responsibility. He preferred to be the one responsible because he believed that only then the work would be done right. This was what he disliked most about cooperating with the Avengers. And the fact that he was better off on his own than with the group. Fight with Thanos only proved it. That was why he wasn't too enthusiastic when his phone beeped.

"Avengers." He informed Wong, glancing at the display. "They need our help."

The other man was standing in the doorframe, not looking surprised at all.

"Your help." He disagreed. "Good luck with that."

"Wong, wai--" He tried to say, but the man was already gone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark should be protected at all costs, I think we all agree to that  
> 


	6. Arrangement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long. I had a very busy month accompanied by writers block. I deleted the three chapters I had written in advance and decided to head the story to a quite different direction than I had previously intented. (the tags are still accurate, it's not a major plot change)

 "I could've guessed that, honestly." Said Stephen as the door of the lift opened. He considered pressing the ground floor button for a moment, but he decided he was too curious to do that just yet. He hoped he wouldn't regret not turning on his heel at that moment. 

 Instead, he stepped into the living room (main hall?) of the Stark Tower (it wasn't Avengers Tower anymore, was it?) to face one and only, Tony Stark himself. He raised his eyebrows cynically as he approached the man. Tony was sitting cross-legged on the large sofa at the centre of the room. His left hand gripping mug with what was, as Strange guessed, a fresh coffee. The aroma of it was filling the room.

"You have. And yet, you're still here. Missing me so much already, doc?" Stark's voice rang in the room.

Stephen ignored the teasing and took a seat opposite Tony.

"Where are the rest?" He asked, mimicking the pose of the other. 

"The rest?"

"The Avengers. Or are you the only representative?" 

"Yeah, right." Stark seemed to think for a moment. "They won't come. They don't know about our  _rendezvous_."  

"I got a message directly from Fury." Strange emphasized, and clenched his hands together.

"About that." He put a hand into his pocket and took out his starkPhone. He tossed it a few times. "Hacking."

"You're such a great hacker you were able to fool all of SHIELD's technicians?" He arched an eyebrow. "That's quite impressive." His voice dripping with sarcasm.

Stark shrugged. "The kid is."

"The kid? Spiderman?" He asked and Tony nodded in response. "Are you involving him in all your illegal activities?"

Stark's expression cooled. "Of course not." He exclaimed. "I'll take all the blame, they don't have a thing against him. You really think I'd put him in danger like that?"

"I don't know what's going on in your head Stark. And I assume the worse."

Stark smiled brittlely. "You think so highly of me, I might blush. Anyway," He straightened on the sofa, turning a bit more serious. "I've got a deal for you. The meeting's not fake - Fury and Pirates of the Caribbean will contact you soon. Today, probably."

"What for?" 

"That friend of yours, Kaecilius. I did research by the way. That's for later." He stood up and started pacing around the room. Not in a nervous manner, he just seemed really engaged in the topic. "You seem like that kind of guy who doesn't work well in a team. The question is; me or them?"

Strange raised his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry? I didn't quite follow."

Stark stopped in front of him. "Working with me or them?"

"Neither. How do they even know about Kaecilius?" His tone was accusing. He held Stark's gaze, silently demanding an answer.

"Romanoff." He said as if it explained everything. 

"How did she know?" 

"That's not important."

"I beg to differ." He shoved him aside and stood as well. Now he was looking down at Tony. "There is no need for cooperation. I'll stay out of your affairs, you'll stay out of mine. It doesn't concern SHIELD."

"I'm not talking to you in behalf of SHIELD." Stark remarked, "I am giving you a choice to avoid working under Fury's thumb."

"What makes you think he has any power over me?"

"He doesn't. But he might be a real pain in the ass if you piss him off. And believe me, you will if you won't let him dig into Kaecilius' plans. He's a total control freak."

"What about your proposition? You have such a big hero complex, Stark, you have to go behind your team's back to hunt the bad?"

Stark looked as if he wanted to argue. "Whatever you want." He shrugged, stepping back, and throwing himself onto the sofa again. "Me or all of the Avengers. Your choice. But, you know, two is a pair, three is a crowd." He winked. "And we're not the worst team. Can cooperate." He referred to their time on Titan. Which wasn't the best argument actually.

Getting rid of Stark or getting rid of the whole team, that was one thing Stark was right about. Manipulating one person was way easier than worrying about an organisation.

Strange gave him a stern look.

"You'd actually listen to me? And would respect my decision if I told you needed to stay out of things?"

"You wanna order me around that badly?"

"Stark. I'm serious."

Tony put his head on the back of the sofa. 

"I guess." He said finally. 

Strange wasn't convinced. He folded his arms over his chest. "You trust me more than your team?"

"Let's say, you'd never tried to kill me unlike some of them. Quite opposite in fact." 

Stephen stood for a while longer, weighing up the pros and cons, while Stark waited patiently for his decision. He rubbed his eyes and lifted the mug from the table as Strange parked on the armchair. 

 "Explain what do you have in mind when you say 'cooperation'?"

Stark smiled triumphally.

 

 


	7. Guests

"No."

"It was a reasonable decision."

"No."

"Right. I was supposed to open the portal and leave him to it?"

"No."

"What then?"

Silence.

Wong was glaring at him disapprovingly since he came back from Stark's and explained to him their 'arrangement'. Although Stephen felt absolutely in charge - he could always send the Avengers and Stark to another dimension for the time being if he needed to sort anything out on his own - he didn't intend to pretend he was the only protector of this world. People needed more than one hero.

 "Don't forget that the time stone is our priority." Was all Wong said.

"It has always been, hasn't it?"

"You gave it up once already."

 Strange didn't like the sound of it.

"For the sake of the universe." He spoke slowly as if he were explaining to a child.

"Only one future where we won, that's what you said?"

***

 As opposed to what Stark had claimed, Fury didn't contact him the same day. Or the next day. Stephen had better things to do than wait for the phone call, of course, that's why the sudden visit a few days later was such a surprise. Being the Sorcerer Supreme required not only protecting the stone or the world but the whole wide dimension. A tremendous task. Very time-consuming one. 

That's why having director Fury and agent Romanoff in the great hall didn't seem like the best idea for spending the evening. Not necessarily the company he'd choose for himself. Especially after a tiring day.

"Mr. Strange." Fury greeted him when he saw Stephen on top of the stairs.

Stephen eyed the two warily before making his way towards them. Wong, who had let them in, already vanished, leaving the matter to Stephen to deal with. 

"Doctor Strange." He corrected out of habit. "I hope you have a good reason for coming here." He added, not bothering with fake courtesy. 

Fury took a few steps towards him, his hands joined behind his back in his usual pose. Strange supposed it was usual because he hadn't seen the man in a different stance.

"I think you know why we came." His powerful voice conveyed authority. Too bad Stephen wasn't keen on authoritative figures. Unless he himself was perceived as one.

"Not really."

His eyes flickered to Romanoff who was looking around, her face unreadable. 

"No?" Fury inquired doubtfully. "I've heard of you and I've been watching you," Strange raised his eyebrows skeptically as if to dare him to say what he had observed. "And I know that you hate dumb assholes as well as I do, but do  _you_ know what's worse than dumb assholes? Smart assholes who play dumb."

Stephen shrugged. 

"Great we established that." He answered dryly and decided that if he was going to get rid of them, he wouldn't be able to do so by throwing them out of the Sanctum. He started climbing the stairs, after motioning for them to follow.

Five minutes? Ten? Well, at least not thirty, he was hoping to find a moment for himself. He was living in this enormous house only with Wong, but he couldn't tell he was complaining about loneliness. 

"Miss Romanoff." He called, now leading them through the corridor into the living room.

"Doctor." The woman acknowledged him.

"How many bugs are you hoping to plant into the Sanctum?" He asked indifferently.

"As many as director Fury will find necessary." He could hear a hint of amusement in her voice, even though she still managed to sound deadly serious.

He stopped next to the door to let the guests walk through before him. Romanoff gave him a half-smile while passing. He had admitted that to himself a long time ago - he was quite fond of the female agent. He didn't trust her, he wasn't stupid, but he liked to compare the cold masks they were both wearing. They hadn't spoken much, although he felt a strange connection between them, a thread of understanding.

 "Tea?" He asked, closing the door behind himself. Such a hospitable host. 

 

 


	8. Unannounced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long you probably don't remember what this story is about (neither do I).  
> Previously:  
> Tony and Strange agreed to cooperate in order to find out what Kaecilius is up to. A few days after they got to that agreement, director Fury and Romanoff paid the former doctor a visit. ->

Director Fury and Agent Romanoff were standing, even though he had offered them seats. He wasn't sure why - a kind of establishing dominance or something of that sort. They weren't in the wilds though; hence he decided to help them relax a little.

A blink of an eye and they were sat on the sofa, another one and they were holding glasses of water in their hands, with Stephen sitting in front of them on the large armchair.

"You've been watching me." Strange began, raising his eyebrows expectantly. He propped himself up and crossed his legs, his blue eyes never leaving the two guests.

Romanoff wrapped her palms around the glass and turned her head to Fury, clearly not intending to start the conversation herself. The man cleared his throat.

"Not only us." 

Stephen gave him a look that suggested Fury to continue. A little dramatic beginning.

"Kaecilius, that's his name, isn't it?" He said, observing Stephen's expression as he did so. He put his glass on the floor next to his leg. "Who is this man?" He demanded, straightening up and locking eyes with Stephen.

"How do you know about him?" He replied with a question. Although one that he had already known the answer to. "It's not like I've been in contact with him over the past days or years." 

It was Fury's turn to face Romanoff, nudging her to talk. She had been sitting straight as an arrow, looking disinterested, yet listening heedfully. 

"Tony told me." She revealed calmly, remaining in the same position. 

Stephen took a deep breath and sighed. Of course. 

"What exactly?" He asked, resting his chin on his palm. 

"That he was kidnapped. You helped him." Romanoff was truly a woman of few words. "He likes you." She was clearly looking for a reaction.

Fury furrowed his eyebrows while Strange pressed his lips with a slight frown. Romanoff's face remained blank. Stephen's eyes flicked to Fury who quickly came back to his serious and collected persona after that revelation. 

The director chose to ignore it to focus back on the topic at hand. "What does he want?" 

"I wasn't aware I had the obligation to tell you." 

 "If it concerns the safety of our world, country or SHIELD, you do."

"You already know what you need to know since you all are here. Stark told you." He gestured around with his hand.

"Since that sorcerer kidnapped Stark, he poses a danger to the whole team." The redhead stated flatly. "SHIELD needed to be informed of the possible threat."

"That's why we'd like to hear more about him." 

"Why don't you use your organisation to do that?" Asked Strange, not trying to be impolite but it was stronger than him. "I bet you have so many contacts, informators and all that, you can find any information about him at any time."

"We don't care about his past; we care about his powers. Can't find that on Wikipedia."

"I am your Wikipedia?"

"In this case, yes."

"With all due respect, Mr. Fury, but he's not your case." He raised his palm to stop them from interrupting him. "Yes, he kidnapped Stark. But he doesn't care about the rest of the team, as far as I know. He's not planning on killing any of you. Probably."

"Probably?"

"Unless you get in his way." He amended. 

"I think you don't understand."

"I understand very well.

"We need to cooperate, Strange. You're not the only protector of this world."

"You're no boss of mine." Said Strange frostily. Fury wasn't wrong, but he wouldn't let anyone dictate him what to do. "I don't answer to you."

"You answer..."

"We've fought magic before, Doctor." Romanoff chimed in. "We have a witch on the team."

"I know. It didn't turn out that well, did it?" He was referring to the Sokovia accident. Although that probably was a bit of a low blow.

"We were able to deal with Loki just fine." 

"That's a fair point." He admitted, nodding his head in a sign of respect. "But that's not what this is about. I don't question your competence; I question the need for you to use it."

"What's your plan then? How are you going to deal with that possible danger alone?"  A deep furrow appeared between Fury's brows.

"It's none of your business."

"Is it Stark's business then?" Romanoff's eyes focused on the wall behind his back.

"That's ridiculous." Strange raised his eyebrows, mimicking his usual ironic expression. "I don't work with--" 

BUMP. BUMP.

He heard the loud steps and realised that Romanoff had known who was going to come right through the door in a second. The corner of her mouth twitched upwards as he glared at her.

"Listen, doc, I've got--" Tony opened the door noisy and stopped at the doorframe to regard the two guests with big eyes.

 Coming with a visit in the best possible timing.

 

 

 


	9. Sanctum

Stephen stilled on his chair, thinking of a way to explain Tony's sudden appearance, while Fury and Romanoff were looking from one to the other, clearly expecting it. Fortunately (or unfortunately), Stark came to his senses before anyone else. He put on his mask of smoothness and visibly relaxed as if the accidental meeting hadn't surprised him in the slightest.

"I didn't know you had guests." He spoke with such confidence that even Strange wondered for a moment if they had scheduled a meeting. "Hello Romanoff, Fury."

"Hello Tony." The redhaired woman greeted him with a playful smile.

Stephen sighed and refrained from rolling his eyes. Sometimes the friendship between the two was very confusing for him. Nevertheless, Fury looked far less pleased at the sight of the new guest.

"Stark, what are you doing here?" He demanded an answer with his husky voice.

Strange could almost see the wheels turning in Tony's head as he was trying to understand the current situation. He seemed to quickly grasp it as he almost immediately walked over to join them on the seats.

"You caught us!" He said, playing shocked and amused.

"Caught?" Romanoff repeated with an inquiring tone.

Tony leaned on Stephen's headrest. "We're dating."

Stephen glared at Tony who shrugged subtly in response. He stopped leaning over him, giving him some more space.

"No, we're--"

"Okay, okay. It's actually our first date." Stark amended with a smile. "It's not a double date though, you guys need to go."

Fury and Romanoff exchanged baffled looks. Fury's face hardened.

"Sit down, Stark." He pointed with his head to the empty space on the couch. Tony knitted his eyebrows, not fond of the idea.

"Don't order me--"

"Don't order him--"

Stephen and Tony both spoke at the same time. When they looked at each other, Stark's eyebrows shot up questioningly.

Stephen cleared his throat, turning his head to face the guests. "I think we need to talk. Alone." He opened a portal under the director and Romanoff's feet. "I appreciate your visit."

Tony only waved at their bewildered expressions.

"Couldn't you do that the moment they came in if they were bothering you? Huh." He commented when their silhouettes disappeared under the ground.

"That's not an adult way to handle a situation."

"It would serve its purpose though." Tony sat or, rather, fell down on the sofa.

"Yeah, because the way you were trying to get rid of them was just ingenious." Strange removed the glasses of water from under Stark's legs with a flick of his fingers.

Tony propped his head on the backrest. "What do you mean?"

"You're supposed to come up with an excuse and the first thing that comes to your mind is that we're dating?"

Tony didn't seem bothered with his tone. "It's believable. I mean, it's partly true, even Romanoff bough it."

"It's not 'partly-true' because people believe it for some reason."

"Drop it. If it's not true then there's nothing to talk about. Listen," his expression turned serious. He straightened up. "I've found something. And before we start, I'm inclined to say that I'm not a stalker."

"And I'm inclined to pretend I believe you."

"Really, you only seem to be inclined to be a dick for no reason." Tony rolled his eyes and took something out of his pocket. He drew his hand in the air and a holographic screen appeared. "Look." He opened a file. "I have access to most of the tech in the world. If I want, that is. And I've had Friday on alert, looking for anything strange. I mean, odd."

Stephen gestured for him to continue.

"Some people were spotted wearing strange clothes like yours." Tony explained, showing him a photo which had appeared on the screen. "No offense though. It suits you."

"My clothing choice doesn't really matter." He pointed to the starkPad. "Where were they spotted?"

"Nepal, Sanctum in Nepal."

Strange knitted his eyebrows. "You realise that is what sorcerers usually wear? I'm not the only sorcerer in the world."

"If these sorcerers were from that Sanctum, they wouldn't break in at night in full-stealth mode, would they?"

"Do you have anything apart from the pictures?" Stephen didn't seem bothered in the slightest.

Tony clicked something in the air. "A video."

A hologram appeared before their eyes - it showed a dark place at the time of night. The frame enclosed a few hooded figures barely visible in front of the building Stephen recognised as Sanctum in Nepal. Watching just a few seconds of the projection were enough to make a conclusion that those people weren't welcome there. They were trying hard to remain in the shadows and get inside as quietly as possible, without attracting any attention. They succeeded after a few minutes of working some magic around the door.

"They're definitely not from the Sanctum." Strange voiced his thoughts. 

"Oh, so I was right." Tony tapped the air again, and the hologram disappeared. "Now, you need to tell me. What could they want?" He gazed at Strange.

"I don't know." He answered sincerely. "Eye of Agamoto is with me. Artifacts? I need to see if something was stolen."

"Okay, let me pack a few things if we're going to Nepal."

Strange scowled. "We?"

"Oh, silly me. You can teleport, take us there."

"No."

"You can't?" Tony cocked his head.

"I won't. Why would I take you with me?"

"Why wouldn't you? I just gave you the information. We're a team." He squirmed in his chair and crossed his hands over his chest.

Muscles in Stephen's face tightened in response. "We cooperate - which means we share information, don't work together as a team."

"And here I was, thinking we're friends." Tony forked his hand through his hair in an impatient gesture. "Apparently, we're frenemies."

Stephen didn't roll his eyes but he wanted to.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Work inspired by: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EwAajOtfNT8


End file.
